godvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Spetzraiz Resurrecion
Spetzraiz Resurrecion is a majestic neutral warrior minion from the Classic set. Obtaining Spetzraiz Resurrecion is obtainable by buying one or more Classic card packs. You will need Shard Dust and to beat some quests to craft his rarer versions. Stats Strategy Spetzraiz Resurrecion is one of the most reliable finisher cards in the game. He has a high 20-damage, and a whopping 20 health (30 if you count the armor boost), and synergizes well with high damage and armor decks. His Taunt will make your opponent tricked in terms of attack, as most likely any minion that is thrown at him will die. This card is potent, and also a betting player's card, in regards to his passive. Unlike his counterpart Nikk Shadius, Spetzraiz's effect can be susceptible to Silence. However, the effect he brings can change the game completely and may have the enemy player use emergency cards to try and regain control, but otherwise have high consequences. The one thing that is bad with the card is luck; sometimes your opponents can have a damaging status effect and others can have ones that don't change much gameplay at all, but nevertheless be effective. The fact that the card persists through negations is potent on its own, acting as a pseudo-silence to cards. By negations, it means Spetzraiz can make an enemy minion have the Fear status condition, even if it says it is Fearless. Regardless of the amount of luck that may be needed, it can still do heavy damage, and it affects the enemy hero too. Being poisoned late in the game could be an automatic win. Cards like Assassinate, Blink Blast, and Lethal Weaponmaster make to be a threat for this card. However, a wise player would have counters. To take effect of his abilities, it would be wise to use cards like Shrinkmaestro to lower it to a 1/1, have its effect activate, and use a spell like Remake or Godfield to restore the original stats of the minion. This will grant the status condition effect and it will be fully restored. Regardless of this card's effect, there is no loophole, the effect will activate only once. Quotes Summon *You wish to see the Confederacy himself? 'Attack' *Time for you to know pain... 'Effect Activated' *Accursed by affliction! 'Death' *This cannot be... Lore Lord Spetzraiz Resurrecion is the leader of the Forgotten faction, and the overking of the entire Confederacy. He may rule at times with an iron fist, but he wants nothing more than the prosperity, safety, and power of his people. His feuds with the Brotherhood have led to battle, bloodshed, and mayhem, but at times of ease have led to temporary peace, reparation and kinship. However, he stands on guard should anything arise in this hellish reality. Trivia *To date, Spetzraiz is the only card that can Silence a minion with Clarity. Notes *Spetzraiz can inflict any status condition, here it be a Burn, Freeze, Stun, Poison, Bleed, Silence, Fear, Sleep, Confuse, or the highly rare Deathtouch effect. However, GameDevs have said that for minions, damaging status effects are more common, and secondary status effects are more common for the enemy Hero. However, the enemy hero cannot be afflicted with Deathtouch since it only affects minions; minions that are "deathtouched" instantly die. *It is possible for Spetzraiz to give all enemy minions and the enemy hero the same status effect. For example, it is possible for him to make the entire enemy side Fear him, making Spetzraiz untargetable by any enemies except for Magic and Trick cards, though this is a highly rare occurrence.